Blast From the past
by Mystery Day Dreamer
Summary: Cliche 'Sakura goes to the past' type of story but Sakura learns the truth to her life that she didn't know before. While learning the past she had, she ultimately changes the future. (I will not be updating this one as much as the others. Oh and if you don't like it; Don't read it.)
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shinning through the window as the breezes brushed passed my curtains. I could smell the dirt and pines from outside. I looked around the room as I sat up in the bed. The room was pink, frilly, and overwhelmed with stuffed animals… Everything just like I had it when I was six… I am eighteen years old and I'm sure I sold all this stuff. I tossed the covers off of me and threw my feet over the side. My feet didn't even touch the floor. What the heck is going on?! I jumped down, landing without making a sound. Everything around me looked a bit bigger too. I walked over to the full body mirror. I froze at the sight. Is this a genjutsu?! In the mirror was a reflection of my six year old self. I slowly brought my hands up to my face. There was the scar on my left hand from the index knuckle to the opposite wrist in an attempt to cook at the age of five. I've never told anyone about it. Could have someone got into my memories and created a realistic genjutsu? The only people who can do that though are the Uchiha clan and they're all gone but Sasuke and… Madara. Crap.

I brought my hands together, forming a rat seal. I have chakra in me. There was very little of it and my chakra points were open. There wasn't even enough to keep me alive if this was a genjutsu. It was enough though that I could preform the most simpleest medical ninjutsu. I opened my eyes and looked around the room once more. There are a lot I'm going to change. I looked back to the mirror, especially to myself. My bangs were hiding my large forehead and... I'm not wearing red. Would me changing the most simplest of things disrupt the future? I mean, I remember fighting in the war but... That's all I can remember. I turned away from the mirror and walked to the dresser. There was no red in here at all, Just shades of blues and yellows. I guess that was a good thing. The only reason I wore red was because of the ribbon Ino-Pig gave me. I just grabbed a random shirt and pants before walking to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before rushing down stairs. I needed to talk to inner alone so I could figure out what the heck was going on. No one was up but me for as far as I could tell. There was no sounds, and my parnets like to bicker in the morning. They say it helps them wake up or something weird like that. I honestly didn't believe them. I think they just did it to annoy me every morning. I walked over to the fridge and started cooking breakfast. The first thing Kakashi-sensi taught us, in an extremely subtle way, was to always eat breakfast so we had the energy to face the day.

"Sakura?" I turned to the hallways door and saw my mother standing there ready for the day ahead of her. "What are you doing?" She asked. My eyes were starting to tear up and there was a lump in my throat that was starting to form. I haven't seen my parents in months due to all the mission and them having to take cover from the war.

"Cooking breakfast." I stated bluntly as I flipped the eggs. The bacon was sizzling perfectly. I was proud that my voice didn't crack when I replied. I didn't think that something was wrog with me. I have to act as normal as possible, not to freak everyone out.

"Since when did you cook?" She questioned. , think, think! Haha~!

"Remember when I messed up last month?" I asked. **Good thinking outter! **Mom nodded her heading with a look in her eyes as if remembering the incident. "Well, I've been kind of been practicing behind your back." I stated while looking down at the skillet as if in shame. "I didn't want to disappoint you and Daddy like that again…" I lied. From the corner of my eye, I could see how her body softened. She bought the lie.

"Oh, honey… You didn't have to do that. We'll always be proud of you." She told in a loving tone. _Thank goodness that she bought that. _**Told you it would work! **_You just said 'good thinking!' not 'That'll diffidently work!'_ **Same difference! **I inwardly rolled my eyes at Inner. I noticed that the food was finished. I went to grab the plates but mom had already bet me to it. "Since you cooked breakfast, I'll set the table." Mother winked at me. I giggled at her behavior. I quickly put the food on the plates. I could hear the footsteps coming from the stairs. "Hey, dear~. Sakura cooked breakfast for us today~." Mom told.

"Did she now? Without burning down the house? I didn't think that was possible." Dad teased.

"Hey!" I pouted. They both laughed at me.

"It actually looks edible." Mom continued to tease. I placed the skillet back on the stove carefully and crossed my arms. Dad started chuckling even harder.

"Is this to celebrate your first day at the ninja academy?" Dad asked. I looked at him with a raised brow. "Did you really forget?" He gasped in fake shock. I went back to pouting.

"Don't be like that sweet heart. We love you~!" Mom cooed.

"Oh I soo feel the love." I halfheartedly remarked. Mom and Dad gave a fake broken hearted look. I tried my best to keep a straight face… "Hahahahaha~!" I busted out laughing. My parents soon joined in. Soon, we ate our breakfast and had our lunches ready. Throughout the entire time, my parents were comtinuing to look at me suspiously. _Did I already mess up? _I convinced them to go see the Hokage since I knew they were shinobi from here. They looked a little shocked that I knew though. I even had a hard time trying to explain to them how I knew that they were ninja without blowing my cover. They were very hesitant at first so I made a deal that I would cook and wash the dishes for the next six months. Now I'm on my way to the academy. _Inner, see where we came from. I don't remember this from our previous life._** On it! **It wasn't long till I was already on the academy grounds. Even after all these years, my feet knew the way there. All the kids seemed to be there. Bullies and victum, rich and poor, popular and losers. I remember everyone of them. They even stopped what they were doing to look at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Sasuke was even staring at me. Then again he hadn't lost his clan yet. He was probably just as intrigued as the rest of them. I just ignored them and walked into the academy. I could hear everyone talking about me already. Nothing was new. I felt relief but also sadness.

"You've handled that better than I thought you would." Someone stated. I looked up to see Mizuki standing there with a kind smile on his face. I just stared at him. I really don't like him. Naruto told me everything that happened on that day. I wanted to kill this man here and now. But… if it wasn't for him, Naruto wouldn't have graduated. I saw his smile twitch.

"You keep that up, you'll get wrinkles. You're silver hair won't help that any either." I sassed. His eyes widen for a second. I didn't budge any. He then glared down at me smugly.

"Think you're smart, huh, brat?" He rhetorically asked.

"You're smile twitched, that's all I know. It's not like I have anyone to tell either, so don't get your panties in a wad." I lied. I saw him relax a bit but I could see a vein on his forehead. "Would you happen to know where I need to go?" I asked this time. The kind smile came back on his face. "You don't have to do that you know? We're the only ones in the hallway." I told. He looked around and saw that I was right. His face relaxed.

"Don't tell anyone, okay brat?" He threatened._ Now I seriously can't wait to kick his butt through the hokage monument._

"Like I said, there's nothing to tell. Even if there was, who would believe a kid?" I told again. He nodded his head once.

"Follow me." He commanded. I nodded my head once as he turned around. I followed behind him towards Iruka's class. We didn't speak at all during the entire walk. _Thank Googness. _Once he opened the door to Iruka's classroom, he had that stupid smile plastered on his face. "Hey, Iruka." He greeted. "I found your new student wondering the halls." He lied. He saw me walking through the front door. Idiot. Mizuki walked inside as I followed in after him.

"Thanks Mizuki." Iruka said before looking at me. "Hey there! You must be Haruno Sakura. My name is Umino Iruka. You can call me Iruka-sensei." He greeted to me.

"Okay, Iruka-sensei!" I replied like a six years. I could see slight shock in Mizuki's eyes but he held his form well. Iruka smiled at me before walking over to his desk.

"Well, I got to go and fill out some papers. See you later Iruka… Sakura." Mizuki said as he turned around to leave to class room.

"See you Mizuki." Iruka replied. I turned to see him leave like any other authoritive figure should. Back straight and head tall type of thing.

"Bye bye~!" I replied as well. Mizuki gave me one last distrusting look before shutting the door. I smirked back at him, he widen his eyes before turning forward. I turned back to Iruka, who was searching through his desk. He grabbed a bundle of something out of his desk. He walked over to me and knelt down to my height.

"This is everything you'll need for this year." He told as he handed me the stuff. I looked down as saw a couple of text books, note books and pencils. "I went ahead and bought you pencils and paper since you just recently got into the village. I'll explain everything that you missed out on after class. We are already on chapter twenty. On your own free time, I hope you don't mind if you could read those chapters. I'll even assign you someone to explain anything to you if you don't understand it. Any questions so far?" He explained. I shook my head. "I explain everything else after class. Class is about to start." he repeated just to make sure I was listening. I just nodded my head to show the I was listening.

"Where do I sit? Oh and please don't keep me here to late. I promised my parents that I would cook the meals for the next six months." I told. He looked at me in shock for a moment.

"You already know how to cook?" He asked. I nodded my head at him with innocence. He blinked at me a couple of times. A grin broke out on his face. "Maybe you can cook for the class sometime." He offered. I raised a brow at him. I already knew that he didn't believe me. The glimmer in his eyes told me so.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. This time he looked at me with a raised brow.

"It could… help you make some friends..?" He slowly stated as if he had to think about it.

"Then I rather not." I stated bluntly. He looked at me in shock. I could already see the distrust growing. "What?"

"Nothing. You can sit where ever you like. There are no assigned seats." He told. I nodded my head once and sat down right where I was. I opened one of the text books and began reading. I heard the door opening. Man, reading the text books were already boring, but I had to need a wittness so when people already ask where I learned something from, I can say that I read it.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw a younger Sasuke standing there looking at me in confusion. His hair was slightly lighter than the Sasuke I was used too. I was probably because he was outside more now. He was still a little tanner than I was. i just lightly tilted my head at him.

"Reading. Why?" I asked him with a raised brow. I could feel Iruka-sensei staring at me. He was already spying on me. Great. I could see slight shock in Sasuke's eyes.

"That's not what I meant. Why are you reading on the ground?" He asked clearly this time. I had a fake 'Oh!' look on my face. He calmed down slightly, maybe he bought it. Or maybe he was glad that someone didn't treat him like a god or whatever because he was a part of the Uchiha clan.

"Since I'm new here, I thought it would be rude to take the first seat where ever I liked. So I'm going to wait till everyone chose their seats before taking one." I explained. Sasuke raised his brows at me still but I could see understanding in his eyes. He had bandages around his mouth. He must be learning the fire ball jutsu. He then tilted his head back at me.

"Why are you reading a text book? Surely there are more interesting books for you to read..?" He continued asking. I couldn't help but to smile slightly.

"Iruka-sensei wanted me to read the first twenty chapters to review everything you all have already learned during the year." I explained. He looked at me in understanding. I was glad that he didn't treat me like a juerk, like I'm sure everyone else here will.

"I'm going to go ahead to get a seat before all the good ones are taken. It was nice meeting you!" He bowed before heading to the middle seat. I bowed my head at him in respect since I wasn't going to stand up to do it. I went back to reading. I could still feel people staring at me but I ignored it. Did I forget to mention that text book are boring?

"Hello class." Iruka greeted. I was already at chapter seven, boring, but I still got there. I bent the corner down just in case I forgot it later, just make people think that anyways.

"Hello Iruka-sensei!" The class greeted back. I grabbed my things and stood up to look at the class. I had to refrain from laughing. They all looked like a bunch of idiots~! **We'll be joining those idiots here in a second. **_Shut up and stop ruining my fun. _I inwardly pouted. **I found out some interesting stuff. I'll wait till recess to show you though**_. Alright then. _"This is your new class mate; Haruno Sakura. She's new to the village so please make her feel welcomed." Iruka introduced me.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura~!" The class greeted. I bowed at them in respect As I held my things to my chest. I looked up at them with a bright smile on my face.

"It's nice to meet everyone too!" I replied. It was a slight lie. It was nice to see the rookie nine again. I didn't really give a crap about the others here. They were all brats as kids. They aren't so bad when they get older.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Iruka asked. I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Like what?" I questioned. My mind flashed back to where Team Seven met for the first time on the roof.

"Maybe something you like or dislike, Hobbies, or even dreams for the future." Iruka explained.

"Things I like…" I hope Naruto and Sasuke get the message soon. "I don't feel like telling you." I stated bluntly. Everyone looked at me in shock. "Dreams… I've never really thought about it." I stated with a fake questioning look on my face. The class, even iruka, was staring at with widen eyes. "And as for hobbies…Well, I have lots of hobbies." I grinned at all of them. They all had this 'what the heck' mixed with 'is she even sane?!' looks on their faces. _This is going to be fun~!_

"Okay, Sakura. You can take your seat and then we'll start class." Iruka stated. I nodded my head once and looked around the class room. "Actually, I want you to sit next to Sasuke. He's the smartest in the class. He can help you understand anything that you don't understand." Iruka told. "Ino please find another seat." I looked over to the blonde girl that was standing up. Next to that seat was Sasuke and on the other side of Sasuke was Naruto. He was sulking. How odd. He didn't have the same atmosphere around him as I remembered. Ino glared at me as she went to sit down next to the other fan girls. I ignored her and sat down next to Sasuke. I placed my belongings on the desk to where it didn't take up that much room. I wonder if I already changed everything…? There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Iruka shouted. The door opened… My parents were standing there.

"Hello, we are Sakura's parents. I hope we haven't interrupted anything." My mother spoke. I raised a brow at them. They glanced at me worriedly. Then their eyes swiftly shifted to Sasuke and Naruto right before looking back at me. I narrowed my eyes at them when they did that.

"No not at all. Is there anything you want?" Iruka politely asked. He even shifted his eyes quickly but his were in distrust. I just raised a brow at him.

"We would actually like to talk to you in private." My dad told. I heard the class 'Oooo'ed or whatever. I'm positive that I turned off the stove so the house didn't burn down. And we didn't do anything to get in trouble. Hmmm… Iruka walked outside with my parents. Everyone was staring at me but I was glaring at the door. I focused my chakra to my ears.

"Is there something wrong?" Iruka asked.

"No not really." My mom started. Her voice was sad though.

"Sakura is a shy and sensitive girl… Especially around males." My dad stated. What?

"Hmm… Are you sure? Sakura was actually quiet confident and didn't show any discomfort around the boys." Iruka inquired.

"She was…" My mom paused for a moment. "We found her sleeping in the arms of a dead woman covered in blood." My mother whispered so low I almost didn't catch it. My eyes widen. What the heck?!

"She probably doesn't even know it. She one very good actress if she thinks she'll disappoint others. Heck, half the time we can't even tell if she's lying to us or not." Dad stated. I've heard enough. I stopped sending chakra to my ears. Welp, not only are my parents creepy but, hopefully, they're delusional too. I could see everyone staring at me. I raised a brow at them. All of them turned away but Sasuke and Naruto. They both had a look of sympathy.

"What?" I asked while I tilted my head.

"You look upset." Naruto stated. I leaned forward a bit so I could see him better.

"I do?" I asked with a frown. He nodded his head. I could see concern in his eyes. "Hmm." I hummed in thought. "Weird." I stated. They both sweat dropped at me. I pouted at that. "What are your all's names?" I asked. They both frowned at me. They looked at each other before looking down to the ground. I could see the loneliness in their eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke greet while looking at me in the eyes. I nodded at him before looking at Naruto with fake curiosity.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He mumbled. I raised a brow at him until he looked at me. I grinned at the both of them.

"It's nice to meet you two!" I finally said to them. "I hope that we become great friends~!" They both had small smiles on their faces.

"What a whore." I heard someone mumbled. The boys glared at them.

"Don't glare at them. They're just cowards anyways. They couldn't even say that to my face." I stated loud enough to where everyone heard me from their talking. Everyone became silent and stared at me. "If you have any problem with me, then say it to my face." I heard the doors slam open followed by footsteps. My parents stood there with wide eyes. They looked at each other in shock before staring at me. "What did I do this time?" I seriously asked. Mom then fainted. Dad and I turned to her and blinked a couple of times. I got out of my seat and stood next to her. I raised a brow at her before I knelt down and started poking her face. She was actually unconscenice. I then looked up to Dad. "Seriously, what did I do?" I asked.

"You're acting weird. Then again, so is your mother." He stated. I raised a brow at him.

"When are we not weird?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. He had thinking look on his face. He was actually taking that seriously. He shook his head. I tilted my head at him in response.

"I'll just take your mother to the hospital. We'll see you back at home." He said before picking up mom bridal style. He looked at me again in the eyes. "The Hokage wishes to see you after the academy ends for today."

"Alright. Oh, and you all won't mind having spicy curry for supper do you?" I asked. He grinned at me that told me that he was totally looking forward to it. I nodded my head once before heading back to my seat. "Then I wish you the best of luck with Mom." I heard him chuckle as he left. I sat back down next to Sasuke. He tilted his head at me.

"What happened to your mother?" Sasuke asked. I sweat dropped at the reminder.

"I don't think that God in heaven even knows." I commented, honestly. He and Naruto this weird look on their faces.

"Did you see that? Her parents don't even have pink hair. I told you it was dyed." Someone else stated. I rolled my eyes at that. I can't believe I was actually one of them. Iruka clapped his hands to gain the classes attention. He gave me a pitied look. I glared back at him. I hated being pitied. I got it all the time after Sasuke left. His eyes widen for a second before he started class. **He better get rid of that look soon. Or I'll have to come out and rip it right off his face. **_Get in Line, Inner. Get in line._

Sasuke and Naruto kept giving me odd looks during class. I ignored them and took the necessary notes. Recess came and I hid behind one of the bigger trees, away from the academy. _Okay, Inner. What did you want to show me?_

I got all the memories from the day I was born till today. Honestly, it even answered a lot of questions from my previous life. It still scared me though. I didn't know I suffered through something that bad... Now I truely understand the pain Naruto and Sasuke had suffered through. I got up from my spot and started my way to the academy. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and dusted off my clothes.

When I got back to the academy; I found out that some of the upper class men destroyed Naruto's lunch. I gave him mine and sat with him. His eyes, and along with everyone else's, became wide when I done so. We were still a bit away from the academy behind some trees. After everyone got over their shock, they all went back towards the academy.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked under his breath but I still heard him. I looked over to Naruto and raised my brow.

"Doing what?" I asked. Now I'm positive that I'm messing up time but I didn't give a crap. The boys needed me.

"Being nice to me." He growled. I could hear foot steps behind me. I sighed in frustration.

"A wise old man once told me that a village is a family; from the elders all the way to the infants. I believe that family should support each other no matter what. I maybe new to this family but you are still a member Naruto. I'll support you. I'll support Sasuke. I might not support the mean people from class as much as you two class but I'll protect them if they need it. Everyone will get around to knowing the real you and support you for it. It might take some time but they'll get around." I lectured at him. His eyes were wide once again. He looked like he was close to tears but I could finally see a shimmer of the happiness that I was always used to seeing him have. I turned my head to where I heard the foot steps. Sasuke was standing there with disappointment and shock in his eyes. "The same goes for you Sasuke." His eyes widen as he looked up at me. "You want to sit with us? I'll try to stop rambling." I promised with a smirk on my face. He rolled his eyes at me then smirked.

"As if that's even possible for you." He teased. I pouted as I crossed my arms. They both chuckled at me. I couldn't help but to giggle along with them. "Hey Naruto." Sasuke called. Naruto looked questioningly at him. "I've been meaning to ask this but…Why don't the villagers like you?" He asked. Naruto looked down at the ground again this the same disappointment I saw when I showed up.

"I don't really know. At first I thought it was because I was an orphan but they even treat the other orphans better than me… Then there are times that I feel as their hatred towards me wasn't directly at me… I just honestly don't know." Naruto mumbled loud enough for us to hear. His hands tightened on his shorts legs. My heart ached. I hated it when those two were sad.

"Well, that explains the look in your eyes." I stated. He looked up at me in confusion. "Loneliness… Not a lot of people can see it but… When someone experiences what it actually means to be alone. They get this look in their eyes. The both of you have it." I stated sadly. I let my gaze drop too. I just wanted to hug the sadness out of the both of them but that would probably freak them out.

"How do you know the look?" Sasuke asked. My heart sank even more… I could not tell them the complete truth. They would not believe me anyways. I can tell this much though…

"Because… I see it every time I look in the mirror." I gave them a sad smile. They didn't look at me in pity like everyone else would. I saw sympathy. I knew they felt the same way.

"Sasuke, why are you alone? Don't you have your clan to keep you from being alone?" Naruto asked. I slowly turned to look at Sasuke, honestly interested. Sasuke rarely spoke of his family in my past life.

"Yeah but… Everyone is older or younger than I am so I don't really have in friends. My father is the head of the clan so..." He paused to look at us. I pretended to be as shocked to the fact that Sasuke's dad was the head of their clan. I could see a small smile on his face. "Most people try to befriend me for status among our clan."

"Well, that's stupid." Naruto blurted. Sasuke looked at him in pure shock. "I mean sure the age thing helps but that is a really stupid reason to befriend someone. If you're going to befriend someone, it should be because that you like them or whatever. Gaining status through someone else seems really desperate to me." Naruto rambled. There was a glimmer of admiration in Sasuke's eyes. He then turned to look at me in hope.

"I agree with Naruto but…" They both held a look of curiosity in their eyes as they stared at me. "I don't think that's all. I've read a bit about Konoha before I came here. Being in a clan here is a prestigious thing. So I think it would suck being the child of the clan head. The head would have to do what ever they think would be best for the clan, even if that means pushing responsibilities unto their child or neglecting them. Either way, I don't think it's a way a child should live." I told. A look came upon Sasuke's face that told me I hit right on the mark. I honestly don't know much about the Uchiha family since Sasuke hardly ever talked about it. It's a good thing that I actually did read about it before coming here.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. I raised a brow at him.

"Why do you have that look?" Sasuke rephrased. I looked around to see if anyone was listening. Everyone was out of sight and hearing distance. There was a ANBU in the tree near by but I didn't are if they knew. It's not like they're allowed to telling anyone anything anyways. That the chakra felt like Kakashi sensi. I scooted closer to them.

"Mebuki and Kizashi adopted me a month ago. They were on their way home from a mission when they found me." I whispered.

"What about your actual parents?" Naruto asked. He had his head tilted like when he was thinking.

"My mother was… murdered." I whispered even lower. I wish I could tell them everything. I knew my pride wouldn't let me. If that didn't stop me then the tears would. I could see that their eyes widen but that was still pretty blurry.

"What about… your dad?" Sasuke asked. I glared at the ground.

"I don't know and I don't care." I stated emotionlessly. They looked at me in shock. Naruto looked angry.

"Why is that?" He almost growled. I looked at them in the eyes.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." I demanded. I was sick and tired of pity. They looked at each other, having a silent argument. Not a second later did they look at me with determination as they nodded. I nodded back at them before turning around. I slowly began lifting my shirt so they could see my back. I heard the both them gasp. I lowered my shirt and turned back around. "Mom had even more scars." I stated. "As soon as I found a way to help… They killed her." I glared at the ground. **They're where they deserve now. **_I know… We're going to join them after what we did though_. **Girl! You know as well as I do that we'll end up getting kicked out as usual! **I inwardly giggled at inner. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke hugging me. My eyes widen at the act.

"Please, stop crying." Naruto begged. My forehead scrunched up in confusion. I brought my hand up to my eyes. They felt wet. Crap.

"We won't leave you, Sakura." Sasuke promised. I could feel my heart swell up. I smiled and hugged them back.

"I won't leave either one of you either, even if the five great nations allied together to try to do so. I won't leave you." I mumbled but was sure that they heard me but not the ANBU. They hugged me tighter. I took several deep breaths to willingly stop myself from crying. "Thanks guys." I thanked to make them let go of me. The ringing of the academy bells rung. Recess was over. I gave the boys a soft smile and grabbed their hands. They grabbed mine in return and lead me back to the academy.

"Where have you three been?!" Iruka-sensei scolded.

"I kind of got lost and they found me and showed me the way back!" I lied gleefully. The boys grips tighten. Iruka sighed then looked at us softly. Good he bought it.

"Oh and Sakura!" Naruto called. "Here's your bento back!" He held up my empty bento. When the heck did he eat all that?!We all let go of our hands and I grabbed my bento. We fell silently in line as we all went on inside.

_I wonder how much mom told the Hokage._ **Probably everything they know**_**.**__ I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing...?_ I walked up to the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door a couple of times. There was a soft come in. I opened the door and I saw the third and some diplomat playing shogi in front of the Hokage's desk. I walked up and looked at the board.

"Hokage-sama wins in twelve." I stated. They both looked up in shock. The diplomat re-looked at the board. Apparently didn't see it and ignored what I said. Twelve moves later, the diplomat lost.

"How did you see that?" The diplomat asked me. His brows were furrowed together as his nose scrunched up. Typical look of a mad person. I raised a brow at him.

"It was just a simple distraction. You were so busy looking for some grand plan. He used that as a distraction from his real plan. Dad tries to pull that one on me all the time." I stated. The diplomat clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth as the Hokage chuckled.

"It was nice playing against you, Hokage-sama, maybe some other time." The diplomat excused himself before stormiong out the room.I had to hold back from smirking.

"Yeah, sure." He replied in between chuckles. "You're a very smart girl, Sakura. You probably shouldn't do something like that though." The told me. I simply shrugged.

"What's the worse he can do? Throw me in jail?" I asked. He sighed at me.

"More like public humiliation." He stated.

"And I need his help to do that becauseee..?"I asked as I twirled a strand of pink hair between my fingers. I waited for an explanation. He raised a brow at me. He didn't get the message. "I already look like a freak and I really don't care what others think about me. They weren't there my entire life so it's not like they have much to judge anyways." I stated. His eyes barely widen. He hid it by smiling and silently offering me to play with him. I nodded my head once and sat at the other end of the board. "Why is it that you called me here? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all. You're parents came here earlier and told me all that they knew about you in their mission report. I have to say, it isn't much. I would like to hear your side of the story." He told. I stared at him in the eyes.

"What will you do with the information?" I asked. He stared at me in confusion.

"Why do you ask?" He asked as I stared setting up the board.

"I came with Mom and Dad for a new chance at life, not to be pitied. Knowing Mom and Dad, they'll probably tell everyone that they think should know about my past. That will cause enough pity as it is." I explained. He hummed in understanding.

"This information will go into you're personal file. Those of which is only confidential to me only. It'll help me recommend what sorts of jobs to put you on in the future. I can grantee that no one else will look at them besides your future Junín Sensei." The Hokage explained. I nodded my head once.

"I'll hold that against you." I stated. "Do you have any ninja around that can hear?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"This room is equipped with a sound proof seal. We can hear the outside but they can't hear us." He explained. I nodded my head once. The board was set and I signaled him to go first. E2-e4. I played my piece. I told him everything. Even the parts I wasn't willing to admit myself. I told about the lives I save to the lives I destroyed… In this life, anyways. I wasn't going to tell him that I came from the future. I had no proof. Well I do but it'll take three years to make… **Maybe more, since we have so little chakra**_**.**__ Thank you for ruining that thought. _**No problem!** I inwardly face palmed. "How devastating…" He mumbled. "And to think we knew nothing about it."

"Why would you? The men, surely wasn't going to give up free sex and the women didn't have the confidence to talk because of the men." I stated. I was going to win in seven moves.

"Aaa…" he paused to think. "Is that what you told Sasuke and Naruto?" He asked. I looked up at him in fake shock. He chuckled at my expression. "I had a ninja watch over you for the day. He told me what happened." He was being honest with me. How weird… "They told me the conversation you all had. Though there were some phrases that they couldn't quiet catch but we got the gist of it." I smiled at that.

"So you're not mad that a commoner is friends with someone from a clan… That's good." I mumbled to help me convince him that I'm actually a kid. I knew Tsunade was friends with Juriya but they don't know that I know that. I heard him chuckle. I placed down the seventh move. "I win." He looked over the board several times. His eyes getting wider each time.

"So you have." He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way to the academy at about five thirty in the morning, I could see Sasuke walking to the academy with, whom I'm sure is his mother. I was hoping to get here before the boys to meditate a bit but it doesn't seem like that was going to happen. I was just glad that Konoha was warm in the mornings.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at me while waving his hand high in the air. He was waving me over. I smiled at the sight. Never in my previous life would I think that Sasuke was able to be this happy. I was glad that I talked to the boys way before I should have. I jogged over to them. She smiled at me but I ignored her for now. I didn't want Sasuke to think that I was actually talking to him for status. I didn't want to be the one to cause him any pain. Him nor Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning," I greeted with a smile. His smile widen a bit at the greeting. Actually, I'm sure that he always smiles when I call him Sasuke-kun. Hmmm… He pointed up to his mother.

"This is my mother." He turned to his mother. "Mom, this is Sakura." I finally looked up at her. She smiled down at me. I tilted my head at her.

"You could pull off as his sister." I stated. She busted out laughing. I looked at Sasuke. "She does realize I'm not joking, right?" Sasuke chuckled as well. Well, I don't know if I should pout or not. I watched Sasuke's mother eventually calm down. What was so funny anyways? I just told the truth.

"Thanks for the compliment, Sakura-chan." She thanked. She knelt down to my height. "My name is Uchiha Mikoto. You may call me Mikoto-chan." She greeted.

"Okay, Mikoto-chan." Mikoto-chan seemed to beam. Sasuke looks like his mother. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell him that though.

"Sasuke-chan told me so much about you." She told. I glanced at Sasuke-kun real quick. He seemed embarrassed. I looked back at Mikoto-chan.

"All good things, I hope." She giggled at that.

"You sound so mature." I faked a heart broken look. I was determined to act as much as a child as I could. I know I won't be able to get much chances when I get older.

"You shouldn't have said that, mom." Sasuke-kun commented.

"I gotta fix this." I gasped. Sasuke-kun rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't start acting like Naruto on me." He grumbled. I stuck my tongue out at him before pouting. I could hear Mikoto-chan giggling but I wasn't going to look to close into it. I couldn't help but to grin though. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at me like he usually does with Naruto but with a smirk. I looked back at Mikoto-chan.

"You don't usually bring Sasuke-kun, do you?" I asked. She looked at me with a raised brow.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because I haven't heard any weird rumors like 'Oh. My. God. Sasuke-kun's sister is like sooo cute~!' 'Did you see how shinny her hair is~?!'" I could see Sasuke trying to hold back a laugh. Wait a minute… "I did that too well…" I think I'm going to puke. I turned towards the academy. "Excuse me while I go wash my mouth out with soap." I pardoned. I could now hear snickering from Sasuke.

"I don't see what's so funny here Sasuke." Mikoto-chan scolded. I felt something grab the back of my shirt. "And you, Sakura-chan, what exactly did you mean by all that?" I could already hear the scolding. I bet she went to the academy with my mother.

"That's how the girls here talk. They may as well be whores. They're fake and they'll do anything to get what they want." I told. Mikoto-chan turned towards Sasuke.

"Are they the girls you told me about before Sakura-chan came?" She asked. Sasuke nodded his head, never moving his eyes from his moms. "Let me guess, Sakura-chan does a good job keeping them away.?" She asked. Sasuke just smirked at that.

"She also does a good job of keeping bullies away from Naruto too. Sakura is very scary when she wants to be." He told. I couldn't help but to smile. I swear my ego just grew. Mikoto-chan raised a brow at her son.

"You two better be protecting her like gentlemen." I could hear the warning in her voice. Oh great… Here comes Protective Sasuke. At least Naruto ain't here. That's when things would get bad.

"Do. Not. Insult me mother. The three of us stick together. That means we protect each other no matter what, even if it goes against the rules." Sasuke was scolding now. Mikoto-chan's eyes widen. Not far from us, I could see Kakashi-sensi staring at us in intrigue.

"That's right. We'll fight an entire war if it means we can protect each other!" I agreed.

"No! We'll fight against the entire world if we have too!" Naruto? We all turned towards the sound of the voice. Naruto was storming up against us. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke! You two better not be starting another fight!" Naruto was storming up to us with an irritated look on his face. Oh great. I just had to jeiks it, didn't I?

"We started another fight? You always start most of them!" Sasuke retaliated. I rolled my eyes at the scene.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-nii! Stop fighting! Save your energy for training!" I was the one scolding them now. They both turned away from each other, pouting. I could still see Kakashi-sensei watching us. I turned back to Mikoto-chan. "Sorry you have to witness that. They do it all the time. Hopefully everyone in the village gets used to it soon. It's all those two know how to do." I glared at them as if to prove a point. "It's going to get them killed on a mission." I growled. They were still pouting but I knew they heard me. Mikoto-chan started laughing as I noticed Kakashi-sensei pulling out a familiar orange book but didn't leave.

"You three already at like a genin team!" She laughed. I raised a brow at her. Was it that obvious?

"Sasuke… Is that your sister?" Naruto asked.

"No you idiot! That's my mom." Sasuke replied in his usual Sasuke manor.

"If you don't mind me interrupting." Kakashi said as he walked to us in his laid back behavior. "But these three act nothing like a genin team." He insulted. I rolled my eyes as I noticed Sasuke and Naruto getting riled up. "A genin team has more grace than all these three put together. A genin team has the ability to at least have a simple conversation with out starting an argument, but most of all; A genin team is able to use teamwork. These three don't seem like they're even capable of doing that." He lectured.

"Maybe that's because your eyes can only see so much, old man! Do not under estimate us!" Naruto warned. Thanks to my advice, Sasuke's strategic planning, and Naruto's unpredictable-ness, we are just as strong as when were genin. Only this time, we know how to use team work. Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book and to Naruto.

"I highly doubt that." He commented like it was nothing.

"What do we have to do to prove you otherwise?" Sasuke challenged. They surely did have the stubbornness of when they were genins. I walked over to stand next to them. Kakashi looked as us with intrigue now.

"Meet me at training ground seven once the academy ends. You'll find out then. Oh and, don't eat. Unless you want to end up puking." Kakashi challenged before disappearing into a pile of leafs.

"He's an anbu." Naruto stated. "The uniform diffidently screams it."

"You sound like a girl." Sasuke stated. "And I ain't afraid of puking. I'm not going to fall for that trick." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I don't sound like a girl and I won't either. Does he think we're stupid or something?" Naruto crossed his arms behind his head in a casual manor.

"Probably, considering our age. Since he's under estimating us, we could us that to our advantage." I stated.

"That's a good idea but we shouldn't talk out here. He'll probably be watching us." Sasuke informed. Naruto quickly agreed.

"There's no way we're going to lose to him." Naruto stated confidently. He then looked to me. "Oh and you're parents said that the Hokage is sending them on a mission. They won't be back in a few days." He told me. I nodded my head.

"You mean _our_ parents. They're trying to adopt you, remember?" I lightly scolded.

"We aren't suppose to know that though." Sasuke commented. He had a point.

"I was wrong. You all at more like chunin." Mikoto-chan voiced. "Though I have to say, you won't be winning against Kakashi. Do you all always act like this?" I shrugged. This was just normal for me.

"Only when we're about to fight; Otherwise, we're usually fighting each other." Sasuke informed.

"It keeps us on our toes, ya know?" Naruto was grinning, back to his old casual self. Mikoto-chan stood there, studying us.

"Why do you say we won't win against Kakashi?" I asked. She looked at me in shock but quickly covered it up.

"Because Kakashi is teaching Itachi." She stated. Naruto and I quickly looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke's confidence wavered a bit. Naruto and I looked at each other. Naruto was worried about Sasuke but smirked anyways to cover it up, and to gain back Sasuke's confidence. I smirked back at Naruto.

"But we're not Itachi." Naruto stated. I quickly caught on to the plan.

"Itachi is just one person." I stated. Light started to shine back on Sasuke's face.

"We're a team of three." Sasuke stated as if he was reminding himself.

"And a team gets more accomplished than a single person." We all stated together. Sasuke slightly smiled towards us. I could still feel people watching us but all I could do was smile.

"How about after your challenge with Kakashi, you two can join Sasuke-chan and me for supper?" Mikoto-chan offered. I looked over to Naruto who looked to me. He shrugged as if he didn't know. I knew he just meant that he didn't care. We both knew though that most of the clan, if not all, will treat him like most of the village does. Mom and Dad was out of the village and cooking for Naruto can be a hassle. That and if the clan does do anything, Sasuke won't put up with it. Sasuke was looking at us with hope in his eyes. Now I couldn't say no to that. I looked over to Mikoto-chan with a smile.

"Sure! Remember, Naruto eats a lot though." I agreed. Mikoto-chan just beamed.

"Great! That means the rest of the family can meet you two!" She said with one of the biggest smiles on her face that I've ever seen. Is she really related to Sasuke? I could hear the stumbling of footsteps around us. The academy is probably going to start soon. "I better get going so I can tell Sasuke's father and brother about the arrangements. You all have fun~!" She said before she turned to leave.

"You too!" Naruto shouted for us.

"Stay safe Mom!" Sasuke shouted.

"See you later!" I finally shouted. She waved one hand over her shoulder to let us know that she heard us. I turned to the boys. "How much do you think that she's going to tell them?" I asked. Sasuke looked extremely un-eased about this. I knew that Naruto noticed this too.

"Probably all of it…" Sasuke mumbled.

"That's alright! That way we can show them how strong we really are!" Naruto said.

"But we agreed that we'd graduate the academy together, that we can make our own path.?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't entirely have to beat Kakashi. Remember, the goal is to prove that we have team work." I stated. Sasuke lightened up by that. "Kakashi is also deciding the challenge, so we really can't come up with a plan either."

"That's fine! We work better without a plan anyways!" Naruto commented.

"Yeah. We can do this with out messing up our plans." Sasuke whispered under his breath. He looked over to me in the corner of his eyes. I smiled at him because I was still undeniably in love with him. Sasuke seemed to relax a bit. He looked over to Naruto really quick who had the same goofy grin on his face.

"Let's go before someone tries to get our seats again!" Naruto ordered. He was still our unofficial leader. If anybody asked, we would've said Sasuke. It really helps people leave us alone. To them, to was very predictable. That and we don't want Naruto's ego to rise. That would be a disaster in itself. I grabbed Sasuke with my left hand and Naruto with my right before dragging them off to the academy.

* * *

The academy had ended for the day, thankfully. It was more boring than normal, probably because of the events that I knew was going to happen afterwards. Well, here in a few minutes anyways.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he kicked the doors open and ran out. I rolled my eyes and followed behind him. Kids were rushing out from the academy as if they had something better to do. I found it quite rude but I ignored it, just like any other day. "Dude! Sasuke! Get your butt out here!" Naruto was shouting. I looked back towards the door.

"Don't tell me what to do, you idiot." Sasuke grumbled as he glared at Naruto.

"But look!" Naruto shouted as he pointed away from the academy. I followed Naruto's finger and saw Sasuke's family standing there. Mikoto-chan and Itachi was the only ones with smiles on their faces. I looked back over to Sasuke. There was too many emotions swirling through his eyes. Knowing his situation, he probably didn't know what to feel about this. I don't blame him either. Sasuke started jogging to his family but I knew he wasn't completely happy about it. He must be very nervous about it. Naruto started walking over to them and I followed suit.

"That's Naruto-chan and Sakura-chan. They're Sasuke-chan's new friends." I heard Mikoto-chan introduce us. Sasuke looked even more nervous than usual. I looked up to the rest of his family. Both of the older males seemed to be judging us. I wonder, if they didn't try to make a coup de ta, if I'd ever get along with them..? I looked back to Sasuke. His gaze was focused on the ground. He really did want to be accepted by them. Or did he not want his family to try to push us away from him? I noticed Naruto looking at me. I looked at him with a raised brow. He did the same thing to me. I rolled my eyes at him before facing the Uchiha family again.

"What are your names?" I asked. They both focused on me now. They stared at me in the eyes and I just stared right back. They both seemed to be in slight shock. Are they shocked that I didn't treat them like gods? I raised a brow at them.

"It's rude to stare you know." Naruto commented. That seemed to pull them out of whatever shock they were in, they glanced at Naruto now too.

"My name is Uchiha Fugaku. This is my eldest son, Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke's dad introduced them. Itachi seemed to be twelve or so years old. "It's a pleasure to meet you two. We've heard so much about you." Naruto and I glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't even make eye contact with us. We glanced at each other and smirked before facing Sasuke's family again. We knew that Sasuke caught that. We mainly did it to mess with Sasuke.

"Knowing how Naruto and Sasuke get along, I doubt it's anything good." I stated.

"Hey!" They both yelled in defiance. They faced each other. "Are you copying me?! No! You're copying me!" I couldn't help but to giggle. I knew that would help Sasuke calm down a bit.

"It's nice to finally meet you all as well!" I bow respectfully. "What brings you all here anyways?" I asked

"Mom told us what happened between you three and Kakashi. We just want to see this challenge of your alls." Itachi said sweetly. I raised a brow at him.

"Why would a weasel be interested in this?" I asked. I could heard Naruto snickering and someone laughing from behind them. I looked passed them to see another Uchiha laughing. "You all have a stalker." I stated as I point behind them. Itachi sighed as if he was getting frustrated.

"That's our cousin, Uchiha Shisui." Itachi grumbled.

"I like pinky! Can we keep her?" Shisui asked. I felt two pairs of arms around me within a second.

"We aren't sharing." They both grumbled.

"Guys. Challenge. Remember?" I asked as bluntly as possible.

"Weapons ready?" Naruto asked. I nodded my head.

"Naruto, is your part set up?" Sasuke asked sternly. I heard a small growl from Naruto.

"Of course they are! Did you not see me skip class?" Naruto sassed. I rolled my eyes at their bickering.

"We are not going to be able to get the weapons out of my room if you two keep arguing. Scratch that. We won't be able to go anywhere until you two decide to let go." I stated emotionlessly.

"Admit it. You're enjoying this." Naruto teased. I looked over to him with a raised brow. I leaned my head back to where I could whisper in his ear.

"You know Hinata is watching us, right?" I whispered. Naruto immediately let go of me but Sasuke just pulled me closer to him. Naruto started searching the yard for her. I looked over to Sasuke with a smirk. "I told you so~!" Sasuke started snickering.

"Lairs!" Naruto shouted. I made a dramatic gasp.

"What?! Us? Lairs? No way!" I said in a dramatic tone. Naruto started laughing now.

"Since you're my sister, I'll let you by with this one." He joked. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Can we just go now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! Let's go show this Kakashi that he was wrong about us! Believe it!" Naruto started cheering. I shook my head at his enthusiasm. Sasuke let go of me but grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards my house. I looked back to his family to see if they were even following us. Not only were they but they looked also intrigued. How… Odd. Oh well. I looked back at Sasuke. I could tell that he was still tense. I hope that he isn't distracted like this during the challenge.

* * *

We made it to the training grounds, right after an awkward moment of letting the Uchihas see my house without my parents here. Good thing that it didn't take long for me to gather all of our stuff out of my room, some how in that little time though, Naruto seemed to have grown onto the older Uchihas hearts. They were treating him more like a kid now instead of like the rest of the villagers. Hopefully he didn't say anything too weird to them. We walking to the center of the training grounds, next to the memorial stone and the three logs. Kakashi was no where to be seen. Typical.

"He's not here." Naruto stated. Sasuke and I looked over to him. Naruto stared at the empty training grounds with a blank expression. And here it comes… "Where is that old man at?! He was the one who had this bright idea and then he just ditches us?! What the heck?!" Naruto started rampaging.

"You do realize he's probably doing this to study our reactions, right?" Sasuke stated. I could already feel a headache coming. Kakashi-sensei hasn't changed a bit. I wonder if Obito would've done this if he had returned to the village.

"I don't care! He should've—Ooow!" I punched Naruto on top of the head.

"Yelling isn't going to help anything!" I scolded.

"That doesn't mean I deserved to get hit." He grumbled.

"No. but you yelling in my ear does." I sassed. Naruto glared at me and I gladly glared right back.

"Stop glaring at each other. We aren't going to get anything done this way."  
Sasuke told. We both looked over to him. Sasuke had a proud smirk on his face. He looked over to Naruto. "Where are they?" Naruto looked at him with a raised brow.

"Snake, Rabbit, Dog and Sheep" Naruto told. I noticed that the others that arrived raised their brows at this. Instead of the normal time reference, we went back the Zodiac calendar… Backwards. It messes with everyone, even the people that got our references. Sasuke nodded his head before looking at me.

"You know where?" He asked. That's when Naruto started grinning. I nodded my head, I knew where Kakashi-sensei was right now. He was sitting over in one of the trees near by, watching us. I wonder what Naruto thought of now..?

"I have an idea." Naruto commented. Sasuke's smirk widened a bit as if this was his plan from the beginning.

"Remember the original plan though, Dobe." Sasuke warned. Ever since he met us, he didn't want to follow in the footsteps of Itachi. We always had to reassure him that he was on his own path.

"Don't worry about that Teme. This is so childish that he would never catch it and they won't really think of it as… Ninja level." Naruto reassured. I need to teach him his vocabulary terms of ninjas. Sasuke relaxed a bit. I couldn't help but to smile. Wait a second…

"We don't even know what the challenge is." I stated with a frown. Naruto shrugged it away.

"So what? This is pay back for not showing up on time." He commented, as if it was nothing. This brought the smile back on my face. Now this was the team seven, that I remembered. I felt someone entering the training grounds. I turned and saw the Hokage walking over towards the Uchihas. I ran over towards him.

"Skipping another meeting I see." I teased. He chuckled a bit.

"That obvious, huh?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"We play shoji every week. Anything you do is starting to be obvious." I stated. He stared at me a bit. He chuckled a bit more.

"I need to introduce you to the Naras. They would love you." He commented.

"There is a Nara in the class but he either skips or he's sleeping. I don't see how he's passing the class." I said like a kid. The Hokage smiled at me.

"Naras are very intelligent but they are also very lazy." He explained. I couldn't help but to snicker. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to the challenge?" He asked.

"The pervert hasn't showed up yet." I pouted.

"Pervert?" Itachi asked this time. I looked over to the Uchihas. They were all watching me with intrigue. I nodded my head.

"The orange book he always read is porn." I told. Fugaku raised a brow at me.

"How would you know that?" Fugaku asked.

"Because I saw him walk out of the store with that book and some other stuff: near the orphanage that's for people eighteen years or older. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what that means." I explained. He nodded his head and looked towards the field again.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ready?!" Naruto shouted. I looked over my shoulder and nodded. I looked back to the Hokage.

"Good luck with the old hag and the old bat." I said as I turned and ran to the boys. I could hear the Hokage laughing as I skidded to a stop by my team.

"What was all that about?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have a pervert to catch." I smiled at him. Sasuke didn't really like it but he pushed it aside for now. He nodded his head at me. "Seventy five, dragon." I told. Naruto reached for his Shuriken pouch.

"There's no need for you three to do anything." We all turned as Kakashi-sensei managed to be early… Well, for him this is early. We all turned and gave him our undivided attention. Kakashi-sensei just stared at us with a lazy eye. This was a bit impressive in my previous life but now since I know his tricks, it's a bit annoying. "Now, your challenge shall be…" He reaches behind him and pulls out a ball. "Is to get this away from me while using teamwork." I think I like the bell exercise better.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "That's… pretty predictable." I could practically hear Sasuke roll his eyes.

"That's because he doesn't want to do this like we do." Sasuke argued.

"I'm not done." Kakashi stated. The boys stopped arguing and looked back to him. "Who ever is able to get it out of my hands, gets a passage way out of the academy and straight into ninja hood." Wow. Kakashi just made that sound lame.

"No Thanks." We all said in sync. Kakashi stared at us in shock, as did everyone else.

"I may not be good at the stuff the academy gives us, but there is still stuff we can still learn there." Naruto stated as he folded his arms behind his head again.

"We will make our own paths. Not walk on the one someone else forged for us." Sasuke stated. Kakashi looked to me as if he was expecting an answer. I just looked at him with a lazy eye.

"You didn't say all of us got a free passage. We are not going to leave the others behind." I stated as if it was obvious.

"We will get that ball away from you though. We always enjoy a good challenge." Naruto stated.

"Are there any rules?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi didn't remove his eye from me though. I raised a brow at him. He stared at me for a few more seconds before looking over to the boys.

"You can use any means necessary. I won't find you back." Kakashi-sensei said. I rolled my eyes then.

"How boring." We stated in sync again before we all charged. I got in the lead and aimed a hit straight to his face. Sasuke was right behind me, aiming for the way that Kakashi-sensei decided to dodge while Naruto went for the ball. Kakashi-sensei jumped back at the last second, dodging Naruto in the process. We all glared at him as we pulled out a weapon. This time Naruto rushed in first, making Kakashi-sensei start in hand to hand combat. Sasuke soon came to assist. I waited for an opening. Naruto aimed his weapon to his face as Sasuke aimed for his stomach. I threw my weapon to his back, nicking his hip, making a scratch, as Kakashi-sensei jumped back.

"Nicely done." Kakashi-sensei stated as he reappeared behind us. "You managed to scratch me. But I still have the ball." He boasted. I couldn't help but to smirk at him. The boys came to stand next to me also with smirks on their faces. "What's with those looks?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"He hasn't noticed it yet." Naruto snickered. I couldn't help but to giggle. Sasuke walked straight up to Kakashi. "Let us tell you something, Scarecrow." Naruto said. Kakashi stared at him with wide eyes.

"I can't move." Kakashi stated. Everyone else but the three of us looked shocked.

"Right? Sakura gets us with that all the time! She's the sneakiest one out of all of us!" Naruto boasted. Everyone was staring at me now. I couldn't help but to smirk evilly.

"She's also quiet diabolical. Wait till you figure out how to get rid of the paralyze." Sasuke proudly stated. The others had walked over to us, still with shock on their faces.

"How do you get rid of the paralyze?" The Hokage asked. My evil smirk widen.

"You have to eat a strong Laxative~." I said. The Hokage busted out laughing. Mikoto-chan and Itachi looked like they've finally understood something. Fugaku seemed even more distrusted.

"I should've guessed it was something like that. Even when you play shoji, you're a bit evil." The Hokage stated.

"Why did you chose this as your fighting style?" Fugaku asked. Everyone else seemed shocked that he even talked. I smiled at him.

"Because no one expects it." I replied. He was intrigued again. "I have very light colored skin with pink hair and bright eyes. Everyone automatically assumes that I'd be shy and gentle. So I try to fight like that to actually hide my destructive, or as Sasuke says, Diabolical, fighting style. That and their expressions when they find out is pretty funny too~!" I told. I turned back to Kakashi-sensei while I grabbed the laxatives out of my weapon pouch. I inwardly smirked. The only way for him to take the laxative is to eat it and to eat it, he has to take off his mask. That was the real reason I chose to paralyze him when I could've just knocked him out. **Way to go Outter! We finally get to see what his face looks like! Cha!** Kakashi was glaring at me now, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Out of the three of you, I hate you the most." He stated. I just shrugged about it.

"I'll give that to him." Itachi stated. I inwardly frowned. If I didn't give it to him, he would be suspious but I'd be able to see Kakashi's face.** Damn that weasel! **I handed the laxative to Itachi. _Sasuke better be happy about this. _I couldn't help but to inwardly grumble as I went back to the boys. Sasuke was smirking at me as Naruto was grinning like always.

"Sakura-chan?" Mikoto-chan called. I looked over to her. "how did you come upon this paralysis?" She asked. I blinked a couple of times.

"It was very popular back at home." I stated. I could see Sasuke and Naruto flinch. "I stole it from them." That's when the boys relaxed a bit. Mikoto-chan raised a brow.

"Why did Sasuke and Naruto act like that?" Fugaku asked. I looked over to him.

"Now, now. Let Sakura enjoy their victory. There's no need to interrogate her Fugaku." The Hokage defended me. Fugaku glanced at the Hokage then stared at me.

"She's hiding something." He stated. I tilted my head at him.

"Isn't everyone?" I asked. I could see shock in his eyes but his face expression was still blank. He just continued to stare at me and I just stared right back. I wasn't going to break away first.

"Well, I better get back." The Hokage stated. Fugaku looked over to the Hokage a nodded in respect. I snorted at that. Fugaku looked at me again.

"Don't let him lie to you. He's heading over to the academy since the fight didn't last as long as he'd expect." I told. The Hokage started laughing again.

"How did you know he was lying?" He asked. I smirked at him.

"The vein in his left leg jumps a bit when he lies." I told. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Now Sakura, you shouldn't be telling people these things." Sasuke stated. I looked to him and tilted my head.

"why not?" I asked.

"What if the enemy was near by?" Sasuke scolded. I raised my brow at him.

"Their body languages would've told me so if I hadn't already sensed them." I said while pointing to the adults. "Besides, they would've fallen for Naruto's traps then we would've heard something." I reasoned.

"But what if they snuck past my traps and gotten past your senses and theirs?" Naruto asked this time. I tilted my head to the other side now. I could feel the Hokage leaving. "Go Left!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." I heard him say as he left.

"Now, are we all ready to go?" Mikoto-chan asked. Everyone said yeah as we all started out of the training grounds. "Sakura-chan, do you mind if I walk with you?" I looked at Sasuke to see if it was alright. Sasuke nodded his head. I looked back to Mikoto-chan with a smile.

"Sure~!" I replied. Mikoto-chan smiled. We pulled back a few steps as the men lead the way. I recognized this signal from Ino-pig. She always said that this was a normal girl code. Too bad, I was never normal. When we pulled back about five meters away from the men, Mikoto-chan start to walk normally again.

"Can I ask you some questions?" She asked.

"Don't be polite with me, please. It brings back too many bad memories." I suggested. I held my gaze down on the ground though I could feel her gaze piercing holes through my back. "Besides, you're no longer a stranger." I said louder than the suggestion.

"Alright… First… Can we have a girls night out?" She asked. I looked up to her. "I've always wanted a daughter. And seeing how you and Sasuke act around each other, it's just a matter of time." She stated as if it was nothing. I could feel my face flare up.

"We're too young for you to be thinking weird stuff like that!" I slightly shouted. I could see Shisui looking back at us with a grin. I stopped walking. I've never had anyone besides Tsunade and Shizune tease me. Then again, this time around, mom has been teasing me too, ever since I introduced you to Naruto. This was really weird…

"Time is a lot faster than what you know, Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan~!" She stated. I wanted the earth to open up and eat me. I heard Naruto laughing from up ahead. I glared at him with every fiber of my being.

"HAHAHAHA~! You should look at your face~! Hahahahahahahahaha~!" Naruto laughed as he point a finger at me. "I told you so, Mikoto-chan~!" Wait a second… This was pay back for what happened in the academy yard.

"Maybe I should go get a certain shy black headed girl from class." I teased. Naruto shutted up immediately. Sasuke-kun started smirking.

"Looks like, we know how to finally get you to be quiet." Sasuke stated. Naruto glared at him.

"Oh yeah! How about you and a certain pi—." Sasuke-kun punched Naruto-nii in the face which made Naruto-nii hit him back before they both started full on fighting. I rolled my eyes and look back at Mikoto-chan. I need to make sure that she doesn't meet my mother.

"I'll agree to a girl's night out but it can't be on Tuesdays. I play shoji with the Hokage then." Now that I think about it, a certain politician didn't try to get pay back. Hmmm… Mikoto-chan nodded her head. I faintly noticed Itachi and Shisui started fighting as well. Poor, Fugaku…

"Okay. Will you tell me why you always look to Sasu-chan before making a decision when it comes to us?" She asked. I tilted my head at her. Has she not realized it at all?

"Because I don't want Sasuke to feel like I'm using him to gain status: when I'm not." I stated. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Then why did you start hanging out with Sasuke?" She asked.

"Because I thought he'd be fun to hang around, and he is." I said simply. Mikoto-chan started grinning like my mother does when she's proud of something. She turned to the boys.

"I approve of her~!" She told everyone. The boys stopped fighting and look to me. I just shrugged at them. They looked over to Mikoto-chan before continuing to fight. Fugaku sighed in irritation. This was going to be an extremely long night…


End file.
